Can Their Relationship Last?
by breaking ash
Summary: Umm... I can't say much because it will spoil it for you. All I can say is someone is getting married. Ok that sux but please read I promise its good. You'll like it. Not a drama yet not until later chapters more of a romance type now.
1. Default Chapter

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

Can Their Relationship Last?

© 2002 Ashlee

The wedding was beautiful. Gorgeous arrangements of flowers everywhere. Everything was perfect. The bridesmaid dresses weren't even hideous, but that's because Phoebe had threatened to wear something else if she had to wear "that puke green dress". 

A long walkway ended at a podium that a sweating Chandler stood behind. Chandler was the priest/best man. Right of Chandler stood Monica and Phoebe, the best women, in azure blue, not "puke green", dresses. Everything had been planned down to the last detail by Rachel and Monica. Well you who know how Monica is know it was basically planned by Monica. An even-more-nervous-then-Chandler stood to his left. Joey couldn't be happier to be getting married to the only girl he had every really loved, he was just really really nervous. The thought of spending the rest of his life with one woman scared, in Chandlers words, the bejesus out of him. It was like for the rest of his life he would be eating "one flavor of ice cream", no more "rocky road, and bing cherry vanilla". He thought Rachel to be "strawberry" and it would be "strawberry" for the rest of his life. 

The wedding took place in a huge cathedral, that seated over 500 and every seat was filled, except one. There was an empty spot in the first row were a place card sat (Rachel had wanted family and friends in the first couple rows so Monica had made place cards)

Monica hadn't expected him to come, neither did the others, but she had left out hope. But like everyone thought, he didn't come. He had been heartbroken. Monica had never seen him in so much pain. None of them, except Monica, of course, had talked to him for months. He moved from Ugly Naked Guys apartment to a place across town. He had said it was too hard living in that apartment where every day he had to look out his window to see them. Them, Monica was so happy for them. Even though it broke her brothers heart to see them together, Monica say, without hesitation, that they have been happier in there 6 month relationship than Rachel and Ross had ever been. 

Music starts and brakes Monica's thoughts.

(traditional wedding music)

Monica felt the tears coming already. A beautiful Rachel stepped around the corner, her father to her right. She was dressed in the most gorgeous wedding dress, her dad had bought it for her, it cost over 5,000 dollars. Monica looked over at Joey who was grinning ear to ear and couldn't look happier but at the same time he looked like he was going to be sick. Joey looked over to Monica and she gave him a reassuring wink. Rachel's dad handed Rachel over to Joey, at that moment all of his fear washed away and Joey realized that he was doing the right thing, he loved her, and she loved him, and there was no one else he would rather be standing there with. Plus, he liked strawberry ice cream anyway.

Chandlers voice filled the cathedral. 

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…"

TIME ELAPSE

"Joey do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Do"

"Rachel do you take Joey to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I Do"

"With the power vested in, from the internet guys, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" 

Joey brought Rachel into a long and affectionate kiss.

Chandler smiled. He couldn't think of anything else he would rather do in the world. Marrying his best friend to his best friend was biggest honor he could ask for. This must be what Joey felt when he married Mon and Me, he thought to his self. He was glad the "internet guys" had given him the license.

The reception was even more beautiful than the wedding itself, if possible. The group, excluding Ross, were all gathered around a table. They sat talking and eating cake, lots of cake in Joey's case. A baby carriage was sitting next to Joey and Rachel with a sleeping Emma inside. The assortment of food was divine, and there was a table just for sandwiches, about 20 different kind. Joey was particularly thrilled with that. Monica had joked that he had looked happier when he saw the sandwiches then when he saw Rachel in her wedding dress. Joey got embarrassed by this considering at the moment he had a plate of 20 bite size sandwiches in front of him, one for every kind. 

"Mon, what kinda sandwich is this?" Joey asked, starring at the tiny sandwich

Monica didn't respond

"Mon" Joey said turning to look at Monica

She was gazing off into the crowd. Shock lined her face. Joey turned his gaze to the crowd. His mouth and sandwich dropped simultaneously. 

"Oh my god" Joey exhaled

Rachel looked at Joey strangely.

"That must've been a meatball one" Rachel laughed 

Monica got up from the table and hurried across the crowd.

"Where's she going" Chandler asked

"Ross" Joey said in shock

"What!" Rachel and Phoebe said at the same time

Joey pointed across the crowd and sure enough there he was, Monica was hugging him. He looked like someone had died. His face was emotionless. They all stopped eating and looked at Ross. None of them had seen or talked him in so long, they sort of figured they never would again. Even with Emma Rachel hadn't seen him. He would pick Emma up at Monica's and leave before Rachel could see or talk to him. Same when he brought her back.

They all starred in shock. No one able to say anything or knowing what to say. Monica shot Chandler a glance letting him know that she would be back. Monica and Ross walked through the crowd and out of site. Rachel went to get up but Chandler reached across the table and grabbed her hand. 

"Let them talk"

"but…"

"If he wants to talk to us he will, if not… let it go"

A/N: So…. I know I'm gonna get major shit on this story because its J/R and not R/R but whatever. If you must flame then I invite you to go ahead and flame till your hearts content. For you others who like this story so far Thank you and please leave a review. I must warn you it will not be happy like this for long. This is a Drama story. It will soon become a very dark fic at least this is the direction I am planning on heading in. If you think I should do other wise then let me know in your review or send me an email. I have another story on FF.net called "My Story". It's a C/M fic so if you're a fan of theirs (like you couldn't be) then read it and let me know what you think, it's also a drama. 

O ya I forgot, I don't own these characters. I only own the ideas, settings, and etc… don't steal it it's © 

If you want to email me my web address is Psychobunny127@aol.com

A.S.H.L.E.E


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hey everyone sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I've been having a lot of personal problems and I haven't been able to get online for like a wk. I hope you all like this chapter I am hoping to get the next one out a lot sooner than it took me for this. Enjoy! Also if you follow my other story (My Story) the 3rd chapter will be up in a few days.

Disclaimer: must I tell you again? I unfortunately don't own them as said as that may sound. But if I did Chandler would be in love with me =) ………………ya I know I need help.

~ Chapter 2 ~

© 2002 Ash

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked bluntly

Ross sighed and shook his head. They stood in silence as he collected his thoughts.

"I honestly don't know"

Monica nodded her head knowingly

They made their way to a bench and sat down . Monica took Ross's hand. A slight smile graced his face, the first one in months. She always knew how to comfort him. He felt lucky to have her as his sister, his parents didn't give her enough credit.

They sat in silence. Monica waited for him to talk.

"It's just hard ya know?" his voice cracked

"I know honey"

Monica rubbed his back

"They're my best friends. I know I should be happy for them but … how can I be happy when he took her from me?"

His sadness quickly turned to anger

"I was gonna propose Mon. We had just had a baby, and he just whisked in there and proposed, with my ring!"

Many guests turned and looked at Ross. He glared at them and they turned back around.

Monica didn't know what to say, before she could think of something Ross spoke again.

"How are they?"

"Who?" Monica asked playing dumb not wanting to tell him 'They've never been happier'

"Rachel and… him"

"Ross that's not fair"

"I sure as hell think it is"

Monica gives him a look

"OK fine, Rachel and… Joey" 

"They're good" Good was the understatement of the year and Monica knew it

"I'm happy for them" Ross lied

"No you're not" she sighed

"Your right I'm not, to hell with them, they screwed me over"

"Are you ok?"

She asks this every time she sees him and every time she gets the same response

"I'll cope"

She mouths it with him knowingly

"I don't believe you"

"I said I'll cope, I'll cope"

"You say that then I see you again and you're worse off than before"

***

"We should go talk to him" Rachel says

" I don't know Rach" Chandler counters

"He's still our friend"

"Who hates me" Joey finished

"That's not were I was going"

"But it's true"

Rachel leans in and gives him a passionate kiss

"I love you though"

"Damn you" Joey says through a smile "You know I can't say 'no' when you do that"

"I know"

They get up from the table, Joey gets Emma's' carriage. They begin to walk away when Joey stops and looks back.

"You guys comin' ?"

"Uh ya" Chandler answers

"Come on Pheebs"

Chandler walks up next to her and holds her hand

It took them 5 minutes to get to Monica and Ross because every other person would stop and congratulate Joey and Rachel.

***

Monica looked up to see Rachel, Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe heading towards them.

"Ross, um, I'll be right back"

She hurried over to them

"What are you doing?"

"We're coming to see Ross" Joey said unenthusiastically

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"What? Why?"

"He still… well he's pissed and I don't think he wants to see you guys yet" she explains

"Oh" Rachel said disappointed.

Even though she didn't have sexual feelings for Ross anymore she still wanted to see him, after all he was one of her best friends and Emma's father.

Ross walked up behind Monica not noticing the others

"Mon, what are you do… oh"

He looked up to Joey then to Rachel. He couldn't help but stare, she looked gorgeous. He had never seen her look better, and he hated it.

After an uncomfortable silence Chandler spoke.

"Hey Ross"

"Hey" he said taking his eyes from Rachel and redirecting them to Emma. As he looked at her he felt tears begin to sting his eyes "Mon I'm gonna go"

***

Ross was standing on the side walk waiting for a cab when he heard a voice behind him

"Ross wait"

He turned around irritated "What!… Rachel" 

His anger drifted as sadness engulfed him

"Ross don't go"

"You look great" he said

"Thanks… look please don't leave…" 

Ross cut her off

  
"I can't stay Rach. I have to finish packing"

"Packing?"

"Um…, ya see I'm moving in a week"

Rachel was taken aback 

  
"Wha… I uh, I don't know what to say… Where are you going?"

"California"

"Ross that's all the way across the country!"

"I know, I received a job offer at UCLA and I'm gonna take it"

"How exactly are you planning on seeing Emma?"

Ross looked to the ground

"I'm not"

"What! She's your… our daughter"

"I'm signing my rights over to Joey, she needs a real family. Not two dads, in two different states that's too hard and I'd always be second in line she would know Joey as her father. I would just be the guy she came to see every summer."

A/N: 3rd chapter coming soon! I also have a few more stories I really like that I should be posting in the very near future. Also I have decided to make two versions of this (thanx to a reviewer!) a DRAMATIC version and a well NON-DRAMATIC one so be looking for the other version soon its to be called, Can Their Relationship Last? A Different Story, be sure to look for that! 

**__**

F.R.I.E.N.D.S SEASON 9 PREMIER SEPTEMBER 26th!

P.S. I have a e-zine about F.R.I.E.N.D.S that I send out if you want to subscribe to it email me at psychobunny127@aol.com


	3. Part 3

A/N: And hell has frozen over. ::says like Chandler:: _That's right!_ I finally got another chapter to this story done. I'm just as surprised as you are I'm sure. This starts up directly after Chapter 2 so if it's been a while since you've read that chap I suggest you go back and read it or you might be lost. Oh and I'll be updating "Last Flight Out" in a coupla days.

If you must, Flame till your hearts content. Flames only fuel me.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own 'em. Only the ideas of this story are mine.

****

F.R.I.E.N.D.S

©2oo2 Ash Matthews

****

~ Chapter 3 ~

"But Ross she needs her father"

"She'll have him. It just won't be me. It's better this way Rach. For her… for us. It's just easier"

"You can't sign over you're rights cause it's gonna be hard. That's bull shit Ross. Think about her, stop thinking about yourself and how you'll be affected!"

Ross sighed "I just… I don't know. I'll think about it ok? But I have to go"

A cab pulled up next to Ross, he turned and opened the door.

"Ross…" Rachel pleaded "Please don't go. Don't let this ruin our friendship and your friendship with Joey and the others. Don't let it ruin your relationship with your daughter." She was trying to stay cool but her anger at the way he was acting forced itself out "This is stupid. Stop acting like a child Ross. Grow up! Life's hard, you don't always get what you want and things don't always turn out the way you wanted them to. So me, you and Emma won't be a family, you're still her father! Suck it up and be a man!"

Ross turned from the door and looked Rachel in the eye. Then without a word he slid into the cab and shut the door telling the driver his destination. Joey walked up behind Rachel as the cab pulled away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What'd he say?"

"He's leaving…"

"What?" Joey asked pulling away from her turning her to face him

"He was offered a job at UCLA… he's taking it, he's leaving in a week"

"How's he gonna see Emma?" Joey wondered out loud

"He's not" Rachel said barely audible

"He what!" Joey yelled

"He's signing his rights over. He says it's too hard"

"But she's his daughter. What the hell's his problem."

"I don't know" Rachel sighed "I don't know"

Joey pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead

The years passed and no one heard from Ross. Monica only heard from him on holidays. Emma thought Joey was her father. She only knew Ross to be her Aunt Monica's brother, who used to be friends with her mom and dad. Rachel and Joey had planned on telling Emma about him when she was old enough to understand but when she said her first words 'Da Da' while she was in Joey's arms, they just decided that it would be better this way. Joey and Rachel had moved from their apartment, which Phoebe now occupies to be closer to the others. They moved to a bigger nicer apartment about five minutes away. Joey's job on Days Of Our Lives had grown, he's now featured in every episode. His character has become an important part on the show. His checks were getting bigger every week, so they were living a comfortable life. They had everything they needed, and a lot of what they didn't. As a set back Joey was hardly ever home. Rachel spent most of her time with Emma at Chandler and Monicas. When he was home him and Rachel were fighting. Fighting had become apart of their life. He'd get up before sunrise and he'd get home well after the sun set. He was only off on weekends and he'd sleep almost all weekend. He never saw the others either. He had no idea what was going on in their lives. He started drinking heavily after work so when he came home he could just pass out.

"Joey you said you were gonna be here" Rachel whined into the phone

"There's nothing I can do about it, you can take her"

"So you're not even gonna try and come, it's her first day of school!" It was 7 in the morning and he was already at work. Rachel couldn't understand why he couldn't have just gone in a few hours late, or why he couldn't just take an hour off.

"I know what day it is" Joey snapped

"I wanna talk to dad" Emma said tugging at Rachels shirt. Emma was wearing a little baby blue sun dress with pink flowers. Her book bag featured 'Bubbles' her favorite Power Puff Girl, it was slung over her shoulders.

"Give her the phone" Joey said 

Rachel sighed and handed the phone to Emma "Daddy!"

"Hey princess" Joey smiled

"How YOU doin'?" she giggled

Joey laughed "No, no how YOU doin'?"

Emma giggled again "Are you coming home so you can take me to school? I start today!" she squealed with excitement

"I wish I could sweet heart but I have to work"

"Aww dad you're always working"

"I know" Joey sighed "I'm really sorry Emmers. But I promise that when I get home you can tell me all about it. Okay? And this weekend I'll take you to the park with your mom, Uncle Chandler, and Aunt Monica and Phoebe. We'll go shopping and you can get anything you want."

"Yeah!"

"I have to get back to work. Let me talk to your mommy really fast"

"Ok dad. I love you"

"I love you too baby. Have a good day at school"

"Mommy!" Emma yelled not moving her mouth from the phone making Joey's ears ring "Daddy wants to talk to you!"

"Go brush your teeth" Rachel said taking the phone from Emma "When I get off the phone we'll leave"

"Rach"

"What" she said aggravation clear in her tone

"God do you always have to be a bitch" he said referring to her tone "I'll be home early tonight. Around six, do you want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"No Emma's having a 'beginning of school' party at Monica and Chandlers. You would know that if you were ever home"

Joey shook his head "I'll be there. I promise. Let me tell Emma."

"Do me a favor. Don't make Emma any more promises cause all you do is break them. I'm not even gonna tell her you're coming, cause if you don't show up she'll be crushed."

"Fucking whatever" he slammed the phone on the receiver

Rachel hung up the phone "Are you ready?"

"Yep" Emma walked out of the bathroom and into the living room with makeup all over her face. Rachel had to laugh.

She took Emma's hand and led her back into the bathroom. She washed her face and put lip gloss on her. When she was done they left for school.

A/N: ok this isn't as long as I would have liked but I wanted to get it out. I'm gonna try and update on this story more often. Please Read & Review or Read & Flame.

**__**

I laid there quiet

Watched you have your way with me

I might have cried

But the tears were silent inside you see


End file.
